


when you get close to me i shiver

by littlesomething



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Fluff, M/M, barely any smut but i mean it's hinted at, x factor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesomething/pseuds/littlesomething
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis tries to convince himself that he and harry are /just friends/ but everyone knows they're not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when you get close to me i shiver

**Author's Note:**

> title from shiver shiver by walk the moon.
> 
> also this is my first fic be nice!! and i know its really short but i may or may not be planning to write a long fic very soon !
> 
> you can find me at www.twitter.com/bubblebumharry :)

it was nearly 3 in the morning and harry was blanketed in a sheet of sticky heat. there was no way in hell he would get to sleep before 7. so harry did what he does basically every night, climb into louis' bunk with him but at least now he has a reason. (well sort of, its 3 in the morning and harry's thoughts are mushy and louislouislouis.) and it wasn't the first time harry snuck into louis' bunk at night but how could he help it. louis is warm and soft and smells so /good/ and his love for louis was so strong. (but just as friends, obviously.) 

so harry nuzzled his pale face into louis comparatively tanner neck. louis hummed and basically accepted the fact that harry was an annoying little shit but he was his best friend just the same. 

"hi." harry whispered with those cute little cheeky smiles that sends louis' stomach on a roller coaster. 

"go to bed, curly." and with that louis pushed harry's hot face away because it was so hot in the room and louis may or may not have been feeling all tingly since the younger boy had joined him. but they were just friends, so it meant nothing. 

"'m not tired, lou." but louis could tell that harry's languid speech and movements indicated otherwise.

"full of shit aren't ya, styles?" louis giggled and swiftly closed his eyes because he couldn't handle it and he couldn't handle /harry/ and all his /harry/ ways.

"love you lou." and yeah louis' stomach was now at the looped part of the roller coaster it had been sent on earlier and he couldn't help but allow his face to crack with a smile. and then he buried his face because he felt so dumb the same dumb that people get when they're in love. but louis' not in love. he's just a teenage boy and teenage boys can feel a little warmer with another boy, right? 

\---

louis woke up to harry's whole hand over his face and he had to peel it off because it was so hot and sticky and harry was so clingy and louis felt like he could suffocate any second. but before waking up the mop of curls that lay so so sleepily beside him he kinda just admired the younger boy. he liked the way harry was baby soft but also so angular and he was big but also small and had a little pudge around his waist, which louis absolutely /loved/ to toy with. louis' mind just trailed off and soon he was musing over harry's hands. and he had to stop himself because he should most definitely not be thinking about his best mate's hands on him. but it's just so hard not to when your best friend is harry styles.

"everything all right?" zayn asked from the bunk across the room. his eyes seemed to dart from harry to louis' crotch and that's when louis noticed he had been rocking morning wood, which looked pretty weird considering harry was lying next to louis. 

"yeh, just..." louis stumbled. "it's morning all right zayn?" louis covered himself but the sensitive brush of fabric was all too much for his stiffy and he just had to take care of it in the bathroom. (and he may or may not have been thing of harry and those hands and those curls and those /lips/ and wow he was gone for his best friend.)

"where's lou?" harry asked while rubbing the sleep out his eyes to no avail because he still fell tiredly out of bed. 

"bathroom." niall said walking by pulling a shirt over his chest. 

harry padded over to the bathroom, thoughts still fogged with sleep and the suffocating heat of the room. 

"lou, you in there? gotta piss." harry knocked, if you could call it a knock as it was more of a drag of his knuckles against the wood door.

and louis had no time to clean up before harry came barging into the bathroom, so louis just jumped behind the shower praying to god harry didn't want a shower too. 

harry was done washing his hands and louis was done cleaning himself up and they both came out of the bathroom together giggling because louis pants were on backwards. (in louis' defense, harry didn't give the boy enough time to put his pants back on so that's that.)

"can we go back to bed please?" harry begged louis. they were all tired but they has rehearsals today and as much as louis would have loved to be enveloped in harry's warmth and softness again, he had to decline the boy's request.

"got rehearsals, we'll have a cuddle later, yeah?" louis patted harry's curls and they were so soft and wow. louis had never thought about boys the way he does harry before they met and this boy came into his life to fuck everything up, louis thinks.

 

\--- 

after rehearsals, harry makes sure louis keeps his promise. he wants that cuddle and he wants it now, apparently because he's got the older boy pinned down on the couch and he wouldn't let go ever if he could.

they both sit watching stupid movies and talking about how exciting it is to be on the xfactor and how it's gonna be such a great story to tell when they're old and grey.

that all stops when harry moves his hand and it lands on louis' crotch. louis jolts but stays put. 

"ay, what's that for? feelin' frisky, eh?" louis jokes, but secretly wants harry to touch the spot again. harry puts a hand over louis face and shushes him because the movie is back on and they gotta see whether ted gets to plant the last tree seed before mr. o'hare stops him. 

"you're a dork, you know that styles?"

"yeah. but it's cute right?" harry smiles. and louis smiles right back. there's a split second of awkward but soon disappears when the movie gets louder because harry's sat on the remote. goof he is.

"yeah." louis just stares at harry's cherrycherry mouth. harry stares back and everything feels good but this could be considered uncharted territory to louis. "i'll be in the toilet, right back." and with that louis is gone and running off to the bathroom to splash water on his face, because he doesn't know what's reality and what's not. 

louis finally comes back and the movie's done and harry's almost asleep but wakes up at the sound of louis' feet hitting the floor. 

"sorry to wake you." louis says softly but makes sure to add a platonic undertone because he feels like that's necessary.

"it's ok." harry smiles. he makes room on the couch for louis to sit down again and once he does, harry tackles louis so that he's underneath harry. harry rests his head on louis' chest and hums. 

they watch some more kids movies (and why the hell not?) and eat more popcorn and cuddle more. but the whole time louis is just shivering on and off. it's like he's a paper clip and harry just magnetized him. 

"harry, i have to ask you something."

"ask away." harry says and mutes the tv. 

"like what are we?" louis stumbles a bit.

"what do you mean?" harry's truly puzzled because he's 16 and oh so naïve. 

louis' eyes dart around the room frantically looking for something to save him from the conversation he initiated himself. 

"nevermind." he sighs. "can we cuddle again and take the movie off mute, curly." louis smiles, but can't stop thinking that harry doesn't see anything a little more that just a platonic friendship in their relationship.

"ok. but i think something's bothering you. and i don't like when you're bothered." harry's mouth curves up on one side. that little smirk sends shivers down louis' spine.

they watch movies for a while, just harryandlouis and the uncertainty that comes along with their relationship that concerns louis so so much.

 

\---

liam notices louis' apprehensiveness first. he talks to him. says louis just needs to tell harry what's on his mind because he can see how much harry loves louis. and he knows harry won't be grossed out, seeing as harry sleeps in just his boxers with louis every night.

 

\---

 

"harry?" louis finds harry on the outside deck with a big book and his heart goes all soft. how cute is he?

"yea, lou, hi!" harry jumps up and embraces louis ever so tightly.

"calm down mate!" louis pats harry's curls and lets his fingers linger a bit. 

"what's up?" harry inquires.

"we need to talk." louis makes sure not to sound condescending. "i have questions and stuff for you."

"shoot." harry says and sits in louis' lap on the lawn chair.

"ok so like, um, what, uh, is this?" louis gestures his fingers between him and harry. "like uh are we together or something? like it doesn't bother me i'd just love to know, yeah?" 

harry's frozen right now and his faces goes red. (redder than those lips he's got) 

"um," harry gulps, "do you want to be? cause i don't know i think you're my favorite person in the world, like ever and i like you a lot but i was too scared to say anything." 

louis just smiles at that and wants to say something but he just can't so he leans into harry. 

"what are you doi-" harry gets cut off by louis lips against his. louis' kissing him gently and harry's lips are lax and enjoying the kiss until louis' peppers kisses onto harry's jaw and almost leaves a love bit on his neck. louis moves back to harry's mouth and licks harry's bottom lip and now they're both kissing each other and they're kinda hungry for each other. neither knows just exactly how long they've been wanting this.

louis breaks away from the kiss long enough to admire harry's swollen lips and then leans back in to gently kiss harry on the corner of his mouth. 

louis wants harry so badly and vice versa. but to make sure, louis grinds a bit up into harry. and harry responds with a slight moan. enough to tell louis that they need a bed or a couch or a bathroom or any hidden place they can find. louis' palming harry though his sweats and harry starts to stand up, breaking the kiss, and leading harry to the bathroom. 

"can i touch you?" louis asks.

"you just did!" harry mocks him. and kisses louis' cheek.

"all right, can i jerk you?" and with that, harry's mouth is fallen wide open.

louis finishes harry up until he's coming onto louis' fist and louis' coming in his jeans. but they'll clean up later. harry leads louis into another kiss, gentle and slow, but filthy, licking louis' mouth and moaning. louis walks them over to his bottom bunk and lays on top of harry. they're both panting and out of breath. louis collapses onto harry and breathes into his neck with a slur of 'you're so hot's and 'fuck's. they calm down from their highs and they're almost both asleep when harry lazily flips on top of louis and whispers sweet nothings into his neck. louis kisses harry all over his face, so so thankful that he can finally do this. so happy that this favorite boy is his.

"i have something to say." harry clears his throat and smiles. 

"go ahead." louis smiles down and runs a finger through his curls framing his greengreengreen eyes.

"ok." harry giggles. and louis wonders how this happened so quickly. 

"say it harry, c'mon i'm impatient." louis jokes and slots a leg between harry's legs. 

harry leans up to louis' ear and whispers, barely audible. which is special, because louis knows what harry is about to say is for louis ears only. cutie he is.

"is it crazy to say i love you?" harry meekly asks through his redredred lips. he shyly smiles but his eyes are a little wet. louis wipes them with the duvet. he presses a light kiss to both eyes and then his lips.

"no. cause i think i may love you too."


End file.
